puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamon Honda
|height= |weight= |status= Freelancer |trained= |debut= October 8, 1993 |billed= |other= }} is a Japanese professional wrestler who is currently a freelancer, he most recently worked for Pro Wrestling Noah. Amateur wrestling career Tamon Honda began his amateur wrestling career in 1983, while attending Nihon University, competing in Freestyle wrestling. 100 kg division In September 1983, Honda wrestled his first tournament, the World Championship, in Kiev, U.S.S.R., where he placed in seventh. Two months later, he wrestled at the Asian Championship in Tehran, Iran, where he placed first, earning him a gold medal. In 1984, he wrestled at the 1984 Summer Olympics in Los Angeles, California, where he placed fifth. In May 1985, he wrestled at the World Super Championship in Tokyo, where he placed third, earning him a bronze medal. In October 1986, he wrestled in the Asian Games in Seoul, South Korea, where he placed seventh. In August 1987, he wrestled at the World Championship in Clermont-Ferrand, France, where he placed eleventh. In 1988, he returned to Seoul to wrestle at the 1988 Summer Olympics. 130 kg division By 1990, Honda moved up from 100 kg to 130 kg. In September 1990, he wrestled at the Asian Games in Beijing, China, where he placed fourth. In April 1992, he wrestled the Asian Championship in Tehran, Iran, where he placed third, earning him a bronze medal. Later that year, he wrestled in the 1992 Summer Olympics in Barcelona, Spain, where he placed eleventh. Professional wrestling career All Japan Pro Wrestling (1993-2000) He almost joined All Japan Pro Wrestling in the 1980s, but it wasn't until after he turned 30 years old that he debuted. Although he never reached the main event level many believed he would, Honda held the All Asia Tag Team Championship twice in the late 1990s. Pro Wrestling Noah (2000-2010) After joining Pro Wrestling Noah, he gradually became a regular on the roster, with 2002 and 2003 seeing major progress for him. Honda left NOAH in January 2010, deciding not to sign a new contract with the promotion and become a freelancer. He still appears on occasion in the promotion. Family Honda is married to a piano instructor. His father Daizaburo was a canoeist who represented Japan in the 1964 Tokyo Olympics. His cousin Keisuke Honda is a Japanese football player.asahi.com 一人立つ、夢への舞台 サッカー・本田圭佑さん - 家族物語 - retrieved on February 13, 2009 In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Dead End'' (High-angle German suplex, sometimes while applying a straight jacket) :*''Olympic Hell / Tamon's Lock'' (Arm triangle choke) *'Signature moves' :*Belly to back suplex :*''Rolling Olympic Hell 0'' (Flying arm triangle choke) :*''Rolling Olympic Hell'' (Grounded rolling fireman's carry floated over into a leg hook neck crank) :*''Rolling Olympic Hell II'' (Grounded rolling fireman's carry floated over into a cradle) :*''Rolling Olympic Hell III'' (Spinning toehold) :*''Rolling Olympic Hell IV'' (Flying inverted arm triangle choke) :*''Rolling Olympic Hell V'' (Hammerlock ura-nage followed by an arm triangle choke) :*''Rolling Olympic Hell VI'' (Bridging arm triangle choke) :*''Rolling Olympic Hell VII'' (Russian legsweep floated over into an arm triangle choke) :*''Rolling Olympic Hell XI'' (Rear arm triangle choke transitioned into a grapevine cradle) :*''Rolling Olympic Hell Special'' (Arm triangle choke transitioned into a cradle) :*Sitout powerbomb :*''Tamon's Power'' (Dangan Bomb) :*''Tamon Shooter'' (Over the shoulder STF) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jun Izumida and Masao Inoue :*Asunaro Cup (1996) *'Pro Wrestling Noah' :*GHC Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kenta Kobashi :*WEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Naomichi Marufuji *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*5 Star Match (1995) with Akira Taue and Toshiaki Kawada vs. Mitsuharu Misawa, Kenta Kobashi, and Satoru Asako on June 30 Notes Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:Burning